1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a manufacturing method of a semiconductor component with a nanowire channel, particularly a manufacturing method of a junction or junctionless semiconductor component with a nanowire channel below 10 nm made by different materials having high etching selectivity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor is a component often used in very large integrated circuit, particularly its existence is often found on commercial integrated circuit chip product. As for the trend of quicker circuit computing speed, higher circuit density, more complicated chip function, and lower production cost, the gate length of Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor should also be reduced continuously. When the gate length is reduced to sub 20 nm, the interference among the source and drain and channel will be increased to influence the channel potential. Thus, as for short gate transistor, it is usually unable to control the open or close of channel accurately. The decrease for gate control ability of channel potential is also called the short channel effect.
There are a lot of methods to inhibit the short channel effect, such as increasing the doping concentration of substrate, reducing the thickness of gate layer, or reducing the depth of junction etc. However, as for sub 20 nm component process, there is practical difficulty for the above-mentioned methods. Thus, another control structure with better short channel effect is applied for smaller and smaller transistor component.
Improving the three-dimensional control ability of gate to channel and structure of microchannel dimension will provide better control of short channel effect, which is a covering type gate structure, such as the surrounding type gate or winding gate type transistor structure. As for the covering type gate structure, there is a gate with surrounding or covering channel. Compared to the other conventional basic structure, double gate type structure, and triple gate type structure, this type of structure will be able to improve the capacitance coupling between the gate and the channel more effectively. Thus, the surrounding gate component structure has become the development index of component in the future, and the manufacturing of nanowire channel has become the key of the gate component process.
However, as for the manufacturing method of semiconductor component with polycrystalline silicon nanowire, there are problems of uneven dimension, asymmetrical appearance or rough surface. Thus, some treatments will be applied in the process, such as the plasma treatment on hydrogen related surface etc. However, after these treatments, the electric reliability problem will be generated. It means that it is difficult to satisfy the channel with thick source/drain and nanodimension in present process for the surrounding gate component.